Reasons
by writinginlove
Summary: He received an invitation to the wedding of his 'brother' and his old teammate. The wedding of the year. The wedding he'd serve as the best man, watching the girl he was in love with marry his best friend. The wedding Dick Grayson has no desire to go to.
1. Reasons of Departure

The wedding of his 'brother' and his old teammate. The wedding of the year. The wedding Dick Grayson has no desire to go to. The wedding he'd serve as the best man, and watch the woman he was in love with marry his best friend.

Bright blue eyes flashed open, looking into a dark abyss. _Where the /hell/ am I?_ The eyes' owner thought groggily. It didn't take him long to realize he was in his bed, the silk sheets and down feathered pillows were a dead giveaway. Blinking and sitting up, the figure eye's fully adjusted to the darkness.

Glancing to his right, he noticed black curls sprawled across his arm spilling onto the bed. Bemused, he found the source of the curls and cursed. _Was I even talking to Helena last night? I thought I was talking to-ah I don't even remember her name. _Frowning at the lack of the ability to remember, the twenty something year old crept out of the king bed. "I should probably take my leave…" he muttered quietly, before feeling like a fool upon realizing this was his hotel suite.

Shrugging, he scrawled a note in fine cursive; "Hey, last night was great," he guessed, "had to go to a meeting though. Sorry to leave you but breakfast is on the table! Don't wait up-" he scratched out that part, "I'll call you." Smirking, he took a shower and fixed the girl breakfast before making a clean getaway.

This morning was a daily routine.

Twenty two year old Dick Grayson had a skip in his step as he walked down the streets of Gotham. Remarkably, it was _actually _sunny, a rare occurrence he would have witnessed during his childhood. Feeling nostalgic, he sighed thoughtfully, completely perplexed as to why he ever left. This was truly where he grew up, where he learned to be the fighter he was today, where he had been taken under the wing of Batman, more affectionately known as Bruce Wayne, as Robin. _Reason Number 3 as to why I left._ He thought, shaking his head.

Upon perhaps the thousandth disagreement with Batman, Dick left his role as Robin, and started a new career in Jump City, and then in Bludhaven as Nightwing. Recently though, he left due to personal reasons, and returned to reside in good ol' Gotham.

"Dick? Dick Grayson? Is that you?" a crisp voice rang.

The ebony haired boy's ears perked up, his cerulean eyes flashed to a woman who looked no older than he, with auburn hair and green eyes. She was waving drastically. "I thought that was you I saw last night!"

"Sorry?" he bit his lip-hoping she wasn't an old conquest-better yet, he glanced at her beauty-he hoped she might be.

"It's me, Barbara Gordon!" the woman cried rushing over to him.

"Babs, woah I didn't even recognize you!" he breathed.

"I could say the same about you, you sure have grown up." She said seductively.

Dick breathed a laugh. "As are you, babe." He grabbed her hand gently, his eyes twinkling.

"Traveling sure has been good to you!" she gushed, wondering why she never pounced on him when she had the chance. "I think the last time I saw you was prom. Though you're not sixteen anymore."

_Prom. Reason number seven._

Wincing, he scratched his head sheepishly. "Yeah, I just, I don't know-had to get out of here."

"Well, let me know if you want to get re-acquainted with the city. Glad you're back." She said sweetly, before giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek.

Dick sighed, he was used to girls throwing themselves at him, but never expected Barbara Gordon to be as bold. He then continued on his way.

"Master Richard!" Alfred Pennyworth's voice rung through the hall as Dick stepped into the manor.

"Alfred!" he cried, fondly embracing the butler. "How are you, you look good, yeah?" He smiled.

"Oh Master Richard," Alfred waved his hand dismissively. "Master Bruce has been anxiously awaiting your visit here, he said he had a glorious time at the party last night.

Alfred couldn't help but smile at the young master. He had grown up so much within the past six years, Alfred only wishing that he could've been there to witness it. Dick's hair no longer was slicked back, but more gelled into a lazy side swept, highlighting his cyan eyes quite nicely. He'd surpassed Alfred in height long ago, though it still didn't catch Alfred by surprise.

Dick grinned; rather pleased Bruce was so thrilled. "Awesome, is he here?" he asked.

Alfred frowned. "No, unfortunately, he has an important meeting currently, however he did tell me that if you stopped by to tie you down and make sure you didn't leave the premises! He wishes to discuss your life and the future of Wayne Enterprise with you."

Dick chuckled. "Alright, I will wait here till he gets back from his meeting-don't worry you don't need to get out the rope." He joked. Bruce was most likely planning on doling out some of the company to Richard, something he'd discussed with Dick for a while now.

Dick talked with Alfred for a while, and was then left in Bruce's office to wait for his return. Upon waiting, he couldn't help but take a look around-after all that was what he did best.

The office was comprised of every normal necessity an office could need-though Dick didn't think a photo album of his own adventures was necessary. The scrap book, contained clippings and photos of Robin in his Young Justice days, to his Teen Titans, till finally his conquests as Nightwing. Smiling, Dick couldn't help but feel touched.

"Dick?" Bruce's familiar low voice echoed throughout the library.

"I guess I know who my biggest fan is." Dick quipped with a cheeky grin, only causing Bruce to smirk. He muttered something along the lines of "still have your boyish charm," but didn't react.

"Let's just say I like to keep special files for my protégée." He put his hand on Dick's shoulder affectionately, before actually pulling him into a hug.

"I was surprised you had time to come to the benefit party last night." Bruce continued, walking over to his chair, "But my guests and colleagues were quite taken with you, especially the female ones." He smirked.

Dick laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Like father like son, right?" He quipped. It was actually the title of several tabloid articles regarding Dick and the million girls he was taking out. Yes, Dick Grayson had succumbed to be just as much of a playboy as his 'father' Bruce Wayne-maybe even more of one.

"Exactly what I thought," Bruce's eyes twinkled dangerously. "Especially when I saw you walking out with Helena…" His voice now dripped with disapproval. Dick expected it though; this was something Bruce would _never_ approve of.

Dick put his hands up in defense. "Honestly, I don't even remember talking to her last night," he rubbed his eyes, "if it helps I don't think anything happened." He said quietly.

Bruce shook his head. "You've been barely legal to even drink for a year, don't tell me you got too hazy after being there for only two hours. I don't want you tainting your reputation upon your arrival. Don't let something like this happen again."

Dick narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms in a huff. _Still treating me like a child I see._ He thought, biting his lip. _Reason number 3?_

Bruce continued. "Helena is off limits. As are all supers. I don't think I can handle you fraternizing with supers like that, especially when they don't even know you're one of their kind." He said lowly.

Dick frowned. _Too late. Reason number 10._

Lowering his head, Dick sighed. He really needed to quit his playboy antics. But to do that he would need to stop the source of his actions-that was a lost cause. _Reason number 5…_ He thought scornfully.

"Master Richard, you've received mail." Alfred's voice broke Dick's thought process.

"What? Huh, how'd anyone even know I was here…?" he frowned.

"Why sir, you've made the front page." Alfred replied, tossing the letter as well as the post in front of the boy.

Sure enough, dressed in his Armani suit was Dick Grayson, chatting casually with Bruce and some female guests. Quickly scanning the article, he rolled his eyes as it went on of his 'looks', 'piercing eyes', 'heavenly hair', 'charming smile', and 'chiseled physique'.

Bruce rolled his eyes with a laugh. "I guess you've received your own personal self-esteem booster." He quipped, before scanning the article to see similar descriptions about him.

"Ya, ya." Dick said swatting his hand before glancing over at the letter. It was a simple cream one, thick, with his name scrawled in clean cursive. Raising a brow, he tore it open and scanned it quickly, before almost choking on air.

"Dick? What is it?" Bruce asked, narrowing his eyes. "Read it aloud."

Dick obeyed, wincing as he read.

"Dear Richard Grayson,

You are cordially invited to celebrate the wedding of Wallace Rudolph West and Artemis T. Crock-"

Dick paused.

_Artemis Crock. Reason number 1. _


	2. Reasons Why I Hate Him

**The original chapter for this deleted, so I hope this is okay. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's just okay I guess. I really enjoyed the reviews thank you so much! Love you sll**

"It appears this letter was originally addressed six months ago, but was sent over this morning. Mr. West was waiting for your arrival." Alfred interjected.

Bruce nodded. "Yes, I believe you're right Alfred, my invitation was received months ago."

Dick chocked. "You knew? You knew they were getting married! And you didn't tell me?" He cried in bewilderment.

Bruce narrowed his eyes. "Calm down, I didn't get the chance to tell you. Besides, it's not like we were on speaking terms when I got it. That was lucky for you however; I never truly got the chance to reprimand you for your little 'slip-up', even during your teen years."

Dick widened his eyes, knowing he was referencing _Robin_ telling _Kid Flash_ his identity. "Y-you knew before? B-but….How?" It was more rhetorical than anything; only a fool would think Batman could never figure it out.

"Let's just saw his little comments regarding Bruce Wayne were not the most clandestine." He replied darkly, though his face showed a smirk.

Dick merely paled to Bruce's amusement.

"Master Richard, there's an invitation attached as well for a dinner tonight for all members of the groomsmen and bridal party." Alfred quickly interjected. "And any older 'close work friends'" he added, referencing any 'supers'.

"Well, I might be a little busy tonight, I mean I ran into Barbara and I have to unpac-."

"Nonsense," Bruce waved his hand dismissively. "It will be good for you to go, we can catch up, and you will see all your own teammates…" his voice trailed off. "You're going and that's final."

"But, I mean I don't even have a clean suit, and besides I'm not even in the party-"

"Why Master Richard? Did you not read the invitation? You're the best man!" Alfred waved the invitation, though kept his proper composure.

Again, Dick paled. _You're kidding. _"I-I am? But he-I-we haven't seen one another in years…"

"Dick, you're his best friend…!" Bruce looked at him in bewilderment.

_Reason number 8._ "Alright." He said in a defeated tone. "But who do I go as? Dick? Or Rob-Nightwing?" He frowned, sure they wouldn't want to see either.

"I checked the lists-the only people attending tonight are league members. You'll go as Dick, though feel free to take your shades. I will not force you to keep who you are a secret nor to tell people. Do with what you will."

"Alright…" Dick repeated.

"Well it's settled, we're going!" Bruce chirped, Dick slightly taken aback at the range of his emotions so early in the morning. He began to walk out, Alfred following close behind.

"I always thought Ms. Crock and Mr. West would make a good couple.

Dick merely frowned in a huff. "Yeah, that's reason number eleven." He said quietly to himself.

Blonde hair whipped around in a fury, a scoff following close behind. "God, he is so-infuriating!" she shouted with a growl, crumpling up the paper before her.

"Why? Who even is this guy? You've never even met him, Artemis!" the girl with thick black tresses cried.

"His name is _Dick _Grayson, and y-" Artemis Crock stopped herself, biting her lip. "I-I know I don't know him Z, but just look at him, the way he 's conveniently grinning when the camera's around, the way he is talking to all those girls, the way he just has to look so perfect! I have so many reasons for not liking him!" she rolled her brown eyes furiously. "He just screams 'douche bag'." She emphasized the word with her hands.

"Maybe he's just smiling because he's happy to be there! And it's not like he can't have conversations with him." Another, named Megan, reasoned, pulling back the curtain. "Does this dress look alright? Connor wanted me to get a black one though."

The three girls were currently at a boutique picking out dresses for a dinner party in honor of Artemis getting married. Megan was wearing a floor length light blue dress with obvious amounts of tulle.

"Oh that's beautiful! I don't know Artie, I think he's kind of cute…" Zantanna smiled, fingering the picture of the boy.

"Gag me." Artemis growled. "Just, go try on your dress Z." Artemis crossed her arm in a huff. _He is not cute. He is not cute. He is not cute. Oh damnit yes he is! Ugh, Second Reason for hating him._

Zantanna complied and Megan hovered around Artemis. "Why do you even get the Gotham paper, anyway? You live in Central!"

"Yes I know, but Wally insists that we get it sent to our apartment. You know, in case Robin ever returns." Artemis added quietly.

Megan frowned, and Artemis could just sense Zantanna stiffening. Robin was, well, a sore subject around the team. One day Batman alerted them he wouldn't be returning, and after that they never truly were the same-Zantanna and KF especially.

Those two eagerly kept up with Robin's adventures in Jump, all the way to his heroic antics in Bludhaven. However, he never really returned their messages or calls, saying "Trouble!" or "Couldn't call ya back, Slade was attacking," or even "Can't talk-Blockbuster!" Eventually they gave up, and Artemis never truly thought Z recovered after reading articles regarding Robin and some alien named-was it Starflame? No that's not right.

"Well, he got this cutie instead of Robin, I guess." Zantanna feigned a laugh, though her voice was dark, stepping out of the dressing room. She was wearing a light purple dress with a lace overlay. It complimented her nicely.

"Yeah, well I'd prefer to see Robin on the front page then this guy." Artemis said bitterly. The week Robin had left probably was the worst ending to one of the worst weeks she'd ever had. That week had left her with guilt, a broken heart, and embarrassment. Robin's unexpected departure just added to the pain.

_Fifth Reason… Damn him!_

"Who knows, maybe Robin will show up to the dinner tonight!" Megan chirped, trying to lighten the mood.

Artemis shrugged. "Maybe. It would make Wally feel more comfortable about getting married to me… Speaking of him I have to get going, I'll see you two tonight-at eight!" Artemis called before rushing out of the store.

In all actuality, she didn't _really_ have to go. She just couldn't stand talking with the girls about _him_. _Dick Grayson_. His name was still bitter in her thoughts. She never wanted to see him dumb, charming little grin ever again. Though, if it weren't for him walking out of her life, she probably wouldn't be at the threshold with Wally.

Artemis had never mentioned what went down with _Dick_, though if she would have it would've been Zantanna-or maybe even Robin. He really was her rock on the team, she could talk to him about anything, and it was nice getting a selfless guy's opinion at least.

Walking in the arm of Wally West was truly the best way to kick off the night. The guests had arrived roughly twenty minutes ago-though some still poured in-and they all gushed at the sight of Artemis with her finance. Wally was looking dapper in a clean cut Calvin Klein suit, his red hair she loved so much was perfectly gelled into a natural looking state.

"You look beautiful, Art." Wally whispered into her ear, causing her to giggle. She was wearing a form fitting one shoulder red dress, and all the guests took notice of how striking she looked.

Blushing, she smiled and kissed Wally on the cheek. "You don't look so bad yourself, Baywatch." She challenged flirtily. The two began to then welcome everyone to the dinner and thank him or her for coming.

It was alarming how Artemis didn't recognize over half of the guests there. Half of the attendees were in their civilian identities she'd never even seen before, though they all seemed to know who one another were. The community of the supers tonight had given a sense of comfort to everyone. They were like a family if anything.

And now, the former young justice team was considered to be equals among the league. The majority of the elite now looked to them as comrades, taking them to their hometowns, showing whom they truly were.

Upon receiving another congratulations from the former Flash, Barry, Artemis couldn't help but notice how eager Wally was to search around the room. "Excuse us," she said politely, and dragged Wally to the corner.

"I'm sorry he's not here, Wally." Artemis said quietly, touching his shoulder affectionately.

Wally sighed. "Is it that obvious?" Artemis nodded and he pursed his lips. "I know, we haven't talked to him in years, but I just really thought he would make it. Maybe I just sent the invitation too short of notice." He cursed.

"What? We sent out invitations months ago, and the dinner invite was sent out last month!" Artemis explained, completely confused.

Wally shook his head. "No, he got them this morning."

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "Did you see him or something?"

"Indirectly." He mused, again searching around.

"What aren't you telling me?" she asked, but before she could get an answer Zantanna and Megan came running up.

"He's here! The boy from this morning! He's here!" their voices mixed in with one another through their girlish screams.

"What? What are you talking about?" Artemis asked, before feeling a rush of wind go past her. "What? Wally?" her speedster ran all the way to the other side of the room, and finally Artemis understood who Z and Megan were referring to.

Dick Grayson.

"What the _fuck_ is he doing here?" Artemis cried throwing her hands up into the air. He looked amazing, in a neatly pressed Armani with gold cuff links. He took the cake in the room. He looked uncomfortable and nervous though, nothing like he did in the paper this morning.

"I thought you didn't know him?" Megan asked cautiously.

"I wouldn't mind knowing him…" Zantanna interjected mischievously, but it faded after Artemis shot a glare. "It looks like Wally knows him though…"

Artemis's mouth hung open. Her fiancé was embracing the other boy in a heartfelt hug, and she could've sworn Wally's cheeks looked…wet? _How does Wally know him? This is awful. This is dreadful. Why is he here? DOES HE WANT TO RUIN MY LIFE? Ugh everything has gone to shit. Now the Fifty sixth Reason why .him._

"Artemis! Artemis, get over here! Right now!" Wally cried excitedly, holding onto the arm of Dick. Instead of waiting for the blonde, he dragged Dick to her instead.

"Artemis, I'd like you to meet Dick Grayson, my best friend. Dick, this is Artemis Crock, my future wife." Wally brought their hands to each other, and Artemis shook his hand with a scowl, quickly retracting it back.

Dick looked just as uncomfortable. "Nice to uh, meet you." He said lamely, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, come off it," Wally slapped Dick's back, "I know you've met!" he joked, unaware of any tension whatsoever.

_WHAT?_ "What are y-you talking about?" Artemis eyes widened. Her secret couldn't come out. Not now. Not because of this _dick_.

"Wally, cut it out." Dick said, brushing his hands off of him. "Not now." He spoke in all seriousness.

Wally ignored him. "Artemis, _this_, is my best friend. My _best_ man." He said dramatically.

Dick put his head in his hands, murmuring "Oh no, oh no, oh no."

_My best man_... Artemis finally got it. Everything clicked.

"R-robin?" Her mouth hung open and she felt like she was going to faint. "Dick Grayson is Robin?" her voice dripped with anger.

"Why do I get the feeling that you two know each other a little more than I thought…" Wally asked awkwardly.

_Dick Grayson. Robin. _They were the same person… Artemis felt like such a fool_. _How could she not see it before? _Oh this is definitely now the first reason to hate you._


End file.
